


Stupid with Love

by spicymxchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tension, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Lovesickness, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicymxchi/pseuds/spicymxchi
Summary: Love has always been a confusing thing to Shoyo Hinata. He had always known and convinced him self that love didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. Volleyball was his top priority after all.Until he met the genius setter Kageyama. That's when things shifted"He's just my setter, he's just my best friend, he's just my volleyball partner right? So why do I feel this way...?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Stupid with Love

Kageyama, how do you know if you're in love?" Hinata asked his best friend.

Kageyama slightly choked on his own spit, chugging down his thermos of water to clear his throat. He stared back at Hinata who was looking up at him with innocent eyes. His bright, honeyed orbs somehow glistened as he stared back at them, having a look of anticipation for an answer to his question. Kageyama didn't have a clear answer to the young middle blocker's answer. How was he supposed to know? It's not like he was an expert in love himself. He hasn't even had his first kiss yet! Kageyama stared back at the smaller boy, now with his curiosity. Why would he ask that all of a sudden? It was when he snapped out of his thoughts that he noticed that Hinata has started shaking and had a nervous smile on his face.

"K-Kageyama..?"

Kageyama has no self awareness on how scary he actually looks to Hinata when he does...

"Why are you asking me dumbass?" Kageyama finally gets out after a lot of thought and intense staring. He leans away from the orange haired boy and goes back to changing. He glances over at Hinata to catch him staring at his feet while fiddling with his hair. His cheeks were stained with a light pink and his smile turned into a nervous pout. He suddenly stopped changing and he started to speak.

"Well, I thought you would know because..." Hinata trailed off as he became more flustered and fiddled with his shirt. After a few seconds of thought, he shook his head.

"Nevermind..."

Practice was somewhat awkward for the two boys. For Hinata it was a matter of actually asking Kageyama about love. He had started noticing the shift in his feelings towards the genius setter for about a month now but the feelings have been there for much longer. His stomach twisted into all different kinda of knots around him.

His thoughts at home didn't help either.He noticed his face and body would heat up at the thought of Kageyama holding him close, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. His hands would glide down to his waist and up his shirt. The setter's low voice would tell him how cute or how beautiful he was.

Hinata's face heated up slightly remembering how he feels during the night. He tried his best to focus on practice and just hitting the sets Kageyama gave him. It was just infatuation...right?

Kageyama on the other hand, was extremely curious about Hinata's question. Why was he asking about love? It seemed extremely out of place for him. He thought all that went on that tangerine's mind was volleyball and volleyball only. He never expected anything about love to come out of his mouth. He was curious but also somewhat saddened.

He had a crush on the tiny boy for a long time and was shocked to hear that he might have actually fallen in love with someone. Although he was 100% sure that he was in love, he was still scared that someone might have Hinata's heart. He glanced at the small middle blocker who was talking to the also small libero, both of them being high energy and enthusiasm. Kageyama looked down at the ball in his hands. Should he tell him?

* * *

"Good work everyone! Practice is over for today!" Daichi praised as everyone made their way to the clubroom and start to change. Yachi, one of the managers, was tapped on the shoulder by the ginger haired middle blocker.

"Hinata, do you need something?" Yachi questioned and noticed how embarrassed he looked. Kageyama overheard the small conversation the two shorties were having. Hinata leaned over and whispered in her ear

"I wanna talk to you about something, kind of embarrassing..." Hinata whispered the rest inaudibly for only Yachi's ears. She nodded and let him pass, agreeing to meet him. The boys started changing and soon filtered out one by one.

Kageyama had walked home alone today since Hinata was with Yachi. He exited the clubroom and started for home. Though he kept a calm and straight face, he was actually feeling extremely insecure. Was it Yachi? Is that why he asked the question? He might be confessing to her right now. The setter's thoughts were racing but his train of thought was interrupted by a familiar smug voice.

"Aw, what's wrong with the King? Is he afraid his queen will be taken away?" 

"Tsukki, be nice..." Yamaguchi nudged Tsukishima with a small pout on his face. Tsukishima looked away and tched at his best friend's comment. Kageyama turned around to face the duo, not realizing his face was tickled pink.

"I hope you're not as dense as the shrimpy there because he likes you." Tsukishima spoke to the setter. Kageyama felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders for a short while before wanting to question the middle blocker.

"Dense? You mean?"

"The idiot probably doesn't even know what love is since all that goes through that hollow skull of his is volleyball." Tsukishima finished before being met with a soft punch to is arm by his boyfriend.

"Tsuki...but he's right though, no matter how I try to sugarcoat it. If anything, you have to make the first move because he's completely oblivious to his feelings." Yamaguchi added to Tsukishima's claim. The duo then continued their walk home, leaving Kageyama to think about their words.

* * *

"So, you don't know what you're feeling towards him..." Yachi inquired while playing with her hair in thought.

"Exactly! Whenever I'm around him now I get all tingly and my heart goes 'gwaaah!' and twists up when I think of him. My face gets red and I have thoughts about him late at night. I get excited when he texts or calls me and whenever I make some sort of physical contact with him, I..." He trails off of his rant and his face becomes pink with embarrassment.

"Just tell me Yachi, what am I feeling...?" Hinata puts her hands on her shoulders, desperate for answers.

Yachi paused for a moment. Does he seriously not know what he's feeling?

"Um...have you never been in love before?" Yachi asked, hoping for the answer she was expecting. He couldn't be this dense right?

"In...love? I don't think so, what's it like?"

She was wrong. He was actually this dense.

"You're in love, with Kageyama." Yachi flat out said because she realized trying to hint at it would go right over the oblivious boy's head.

Hinata froze at her answer. The thought of being in love with Kageyama never crossed his mind. Love has barely crossed his mind since maybe elementary school. No, no it can't be love.

"He's just an amazing setter, he's just my best friend, he's just my volleyball partner right? Right?" Hinata let go of her and put his hands in his hair. He shuts his eyes in disbelief. Yachi sighed, he really did her to spell it out.

"Based on what you've been saying, you have a lot of the thoughts of someone who is in love. Yamaguchi asked me for help like this when he wanted to confess to Tsukishima." Yachi explained. After Yachi dropped the bomb that was the information she just dropped on him. He thanked Yachi and both if them parted ways.

Once the small boy got home, he took a warm shower and changed into comfortable clothing. He then threw himself onto his bed and tried to process his thoughts. He laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling with half lidded eyes. His thoughts wandered into multiple places. Yachi's words echoed in his head and as his previous thoughts and actions ran through his mind. 

"I'm...in love with Kageyama?" Hinata mumbled to himself. He repeated that phrase multiple times before it finally clicked in his mind.

He quickly sat up on his bed with his breathing becoming faster. His face is being painted red and sweat rolling down his face. He thought about how Kageyama made him felt, even his small actions made Hinata's heart melt on sight. His heartbeat quickened and clenched the bottom of his shirt tightly.

"I'm in love with Kageyama Tobio."

* * *

About a month has passed since Hinata had finally realized he was in love. He didn't realize that even with the bliss of being in love also comes with a lot of hurt, much more than he realized. He was overcome with insecurity and jealously. Kageyama was fairly popular among the girls at the school, so he would often get confessed to. One day while he was walking to where the two usually had lunch, he ran into a scene that never really bothered him before this point. There was a girl he didn't recognize, nervously fidgeting and stumbling with her words. In front of her was Kageyama, who had his hands in his pockets. He quickly hid behind a wall to eavesdrop on the conversation.

_"What am I doing...' Hinata thought. 'I shouldn't be prying in on their business...'_

"...So, P-PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" The girl said quickly and bowed, Hinata could tell she was flustered. She confessed to Kageyama, this was pretty normal for Hinata though. He's seen it multiple times but why now, does it hurt? It's never had much of an effect on him before hand but this was different. However, Kageyama's answer was usually the same, either an "I'm sorry" or "No thank you". Alas, this time, Hinata was left with a different answer.

"Sorry, I have feelings for someone else."

Hinata felt his heart squeeze tightly inside of him, it was like he was suffocating himself. His eyes widened and he started to shake slightly. His setter had feelings for someone already. Why did this hurt so badly? It hurt more than any physical pain he has experienced in his life. Tears starting pricking at his eyes and his eyes became glassy. He snuck away into the boys bathroom which was thankfully empty. He felt sick, it seemed like his heart was going to burst. Looking up at the mirror he noticed the tears streaming down his now red face. Why did that statement hurt so much? All he knew was that he loved the setter, and him loving someone else stung him hard.

After this, there were days that Hinata wouldn't get sleep, he would feel the need to throw up sometimes as well. He's stayed at home at one point because Natsu told their mom that he was sick. Whenever he's with Kageyama, it hurt him in a way he's never hurt before.

Walking home was also absolute hell for the smaller boy. Knowing that Kageyama had feelings for some girl hurt him more than he realized. He'd been mostly avoiding Kageyama out of fear and insecurity from his new found knowledge about his best friend. However, Kageyama basically forced the two of them to walk home together. Most of the walk was silent up until Kageyama spoke up nearing the place where the two split ways.

"We should hang out this weekend." Kageyama said bluntly. Hinata stopped in place, halting his bike with him. He looked up at his best friend and he stared back at him. Their staring contest lasted for what seemed like forever before they continued to walk.

"Eh? Why this all of a sudden...?" Hinata asked, wanting to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

"I'm just saying we should hang out more, since we've been drifting apart lately." Kageyama said nonchalantly and glanced away for a while Hinata was shocked at his response and thought on it for a while.

"Sure...this Saturday?"

"Yeah, we can chill at my place."

"Sounds good..." Hinata managed to crack a smile as the two parted ways.

Kageyama may have had a calm exterior during that interaction but on the inside, he was extremely giddy. He didn't want to call it date but he considered them hanging out at his place. His heartbeat was faster than it was at any volleyball tournament they went to. His face was pink and he couldn't get a stupid smile on his face. Once he got home, he couldn't get Hinata out of his mind. He laid down in bed, setting his volleyball by himself with his partner on his mind. His smile, his personality which clashed with his own, his beautiful eyes that he could stare into forever, his petite body which could fit so nicely between his arms.

He then started to think about the past month, Hinata's behavior shifted dramatically. The immense praise he usually got from the middle blocker soon just turned into simple compliments. The amount of physical contact dropped and he had been avoiding him. Why was this? Did Hinata hate him? Did he accept his offer earlier out of pity?

This was not true but he didn't know that now did he?

Hinata was a different case. He couldn't get his mind off the words that Kageyama spoke on that day with the girl. His crush has feelings for another. This was the equivalent exchange that comes with being in love. He often cried now instead of giggling to himself, his pillow was soaked with tears every night. The times where he was yearning for a text from his crush led to him dreading even talking to him. What made things worse it that he agreed to hang out with him. He didn't know why he agreed to it in the first place. 

This night however, he received a text from one of the third years, Sugawara.

_'Hey, are you okay?? You haven't seemed like yourself at practice lately'_

Hinata had the gull to chuckle, his senpai had a good eye. He stared at the text for a while, should he tell Suga about this? This is his first experience with this strong of an attraction to someone. After about 10 minutes of thought, he texted back.

_'Sure'_

He ended up calling Suga and going on an entire rant about his issue and Suga quietly listened to every detail. After Hinata finished his tangent, Suga spoke up.

"It seems like you might be suffering from lovesickness, how long has this been going on?"

"About a month and a half now...What's lovesickness?"

"Being love sick is where you're in love so badly to the point where you get physically sick. It's nothing to scoff at. Juding by your symptoms, you most likely have it." This worried Hinata, was love supposed to be like this?

"Is there a cure?"

"It's really either getting over your feelings or have your feelings returned, both will take a while." Suga explained. "It really depends on the person you're yearning for."

Hinata thought for a while, he knew Kageyama had feelings for someone else already. Why did everything suddenly turn against him?

"Thank you, Suga..."

"It's no problem, take care of yourself ok?"

Suga hung up and Hinata set his phone down. He sat up on his bed, now hugging his knees to his chest. Saturday was going to be hell for him.

* * *

After a few days of anxious anticipation, Saturday arrived and he was nervous as all hell. He knew he should stay away from Kageyama but he agreed to hang out with him and he did want to be around him. He was wearing some casual clothing, nothing too special. Hinata took out his phone and stared at the text that Kageyama had sent him

_'On my way' sent 5 minutes ago_

The butterflies in his stomach were running wildly inside of him. He was both excited and scared at the same time. He tried to control his breathing and his heartbeat which was beating at possibly an unhealthy rate and he was actually doing a good job of it. He started to calm down and his nerves went down as he paced around in his room. That is until he heard a knock on the door, his heart rate spiked once again and he rushed downstairs to meet Kageyama.

"Mom, I'm leaving!"

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Shoyo?" His mother asked him, knowing how sick he's been lately.

"I'll...be fine Mom!" Hinata reassured his mother than he would be fine.

"Alright...take care sweetie-"

"BYE BYE SHOYO!" Natsu yelled over their mother. Hinata smiled and opened the door to be met with Kageyama. This was going to be rough.

"Hey Kageyama." Hinata greeted as he closed the door to his house. He kept a happy exterior on the outside but on the inside his stomach was killing him. He tried to keep this hidden from Kageyama though.

"Hey, ready to go?" Hinata nodded in response and the two started walking, Hinata being led by Kageyama. Their first stop was a bakery surprisingly, Kageyama didn't seem like one for sweets.

"I didn't know you had a sweet tooth Kageyama." Hinata spoke up, looking up up at the setter who's cheeks were now pink in embarrassment.

"Shut up..." Kageyama mumbled and gave a slight pout to the shorter boy which made him giggle. Kageyama ended up getting a batch of snickerdoodle cookies and Hinata got a slice of sponge cake with the both of them getting boba as well. They both sat down together and ate their sweets.

"I never saw you as a person that out like sweet foods, I never thought the King of the Court would be so fond of these things." Hinata teased while taking a bite of his sponge cake. Kageyama growled and ruffled the boy's hair roughly.

"Dumbass, shut up!" Kageyama muffled since he had a cookie in his mouth leaving Hinata laughing and getting his face covered in frosting. Hinata continues to eat while giggling without noticing the cake on his face. Kageyama's cheeks were covered with a light pink color and noticed his spiker's messy face. He grabbed a napkin and gently grabbed the smaller boy's chin, turning towards him. Hinata jumped a little in surprised.

"The way you eat is so messy..." Kageyama said softly yet annoyed. Hinata's eyes slightly widened and kept still as Kageyama wiped his cheeks. He could help but heat up at his actions. Hinata couldn't help but admire Kageyama. He gave him such a soft look, one that he didn't think it was possible for the setter to have. His touch was so gentle, he had the urge the keep his hand on his face for longer.

Kageyama on the other hand, was freaking out because of what he was doing. Hinata's skin was so soft and so addicting. He could see his flustered face clearly. He narrowed his eyes on this sight, making an imprint of it in his mind. The setter mind was in a different place at this point.

"Um...Kageyama...?" Hinata's voice cut through his thought and made him snap out of his wonderland. Kageyama pulled away, his face cherry red and he looked away from him. 

"Sorry..." Kageyama mumbled in embarrassment.

"D-Don't worry about it..." Hinata also mumbled and rubbed his nape. There was an awkward silence for while before they finally got comfortable again. They talked, laughed, teased and just had a fun time. Hinata felt his problems melt away, all the sickness and pain he felt suddenly went away.

* * *

Once they finished at the bakery, they walked to Kageyama's house, having lighthearted conversation along the way.They made it Kageyama's house and both of them going inside

"Sorry for the intrusion!"

"Don't worry, no one's home right now." Kageyama told him. "We can chill in my room." He continued and led Hinata into his room.

Kageyama told Hinata that he would go to the bathroom for a while and left. Once he sat on Kageyama's, Hinata's problems and thoughts suddenly came back to him. He knew that his love was unrequited, the room was filled with Kageyama's scent and it was intoxicating. Why is he feeling like this now? He was having a great time a few minutes ago. Hinata glanced around his room, he saw the setter's sports jacket on a chair. He quickly went over and grabbed it then waltzed back over to the bed. He held that jacket and hugged his knees to his chest. He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to cry

On the other hand, Kageyama is psyching himself up to confess his feelings today. He doesn't know how he should approach it. He doesn't want to be too straight up about it. He's never been good at showing his emotions. He stared in the mirror for a while and sighed. The butterflies were on a rampage in his stomach and his heart was beating like crazy. He made his way out of the bathroom and back ti his bedroom.

"I'm back wh-" Kageyama stopped talking to see Hinata in a completely different state. He grew worried and went over to the small boy's side. Hinata heard him coming and tried to keep his tears under control.

O-Oi, Hinata..."

"Oh, hey Kageyama..." Hinata tried to act normal but Kageyama could tell something was wrong with him.

"Seriously, you haven't been acting like yourself lately. You even skipped practice once which isn't like you. Tell me what's wrong with you!"

Hinata whimpered, on the verge of breaking. He deserved to know, so at least this burden would be lifted off of his chest.

"I'm sorry Kageyama..." Hinata whispered, statting to shake a little. 

"Sorry for what?" Kageyama inched closer to the boy only to have him slightly scoot away.

"I fell in love and I fell hard. So badly that I got lovesick. I know my love is unrequited...it's no use. So I might as well say it out right. I'm sorry Kageyama..." Hinata spilled out, his tears couldn't be held back anymore. 

"I'm sorry I fell in love with you..." Hinata sobbed and tried to wipe his tears away but they kept flooding down.

Kageyama took the small boy in his arms to let him cry on his shoulder. He held Hinata close as he sobbed and let him gripped his shirt tightly. Hinata is in love with him? This news relieved the genius setter knowing that his feelings were returned. He rubbed circles on his back in hopes to calm him down. The two sat together and let Hinata get his tears out. The position they were in now had Hinata facing Kageyama while on his lap.

"You dumbass...I like you too." Kageyama spoke, cutting through Hinata's now silent tears. Hinata lifted his head to see Kageyama's face which was now cherry red. 

"What? But t-the girl...you told her that you had feelings for someone else!"

"You heard that?" Kageyama questioned.

"Uh..."

"Yeah, I was talking about you! You idiot."

Both of them were now incredibly flustered, enhanced by the position they were in.

"You could have told me this sooner Bakageyama..." Hinata pouted, still teary eyed.

"I could tell you the same thing." Kageyama replied, his eyes drifting towards Hinata's lips.

He stared for a while before leaning in and pressing his lips against Hinata's. It took a moment for Hinata to realize what was happened, but once he did, he melted into the kiss. The boys shut their eyes as they enjoyed this moment of bliss. The room became hot and everything around them faded into black. All of the weight and pain that Hinata felt faded away. Kageyama's hands trailed down to Hinata's waist in order to pull him closer and deepen their kiss.

Kageyama bit Hinata's lip softly to try to pry his way into the smaller boy's mouth. Hinata whimpered and slightly opened his mouth to let him in. There was a battle for dominance inside of their mouths. The deep kiss was filled with love and passion. After a while, the two pulled away, a string of saliva conntecting their lips. Hinata and Kageyama hugged each other afterwards, they both didn't want to let go of each other

"I'm so happy..." Hinata mumbled, finally showing a genuine smile after so long. Kageyama chuckled and played with the bright orange hair.

"So are we?" Kageyama asked leading Hinata to giggle and kiss the setter on the nose.

"Of course!" Hinata flashes another adorable smile. The two decided laid down next to each other and cuddled. Hinata laid on Kageyama's chest while his waist was held by the taller boy.

"By the way, you're a great kisser." Hinata giggled only to be met with a light punch to the head

"Shut up dumbass!"

"But I'm your dumbass now!"

Kageyama blushed and pouted at this comment but soon replied

"Damn right you are."

**Author's Note:**

> It feels good to get back to writing ^^
> 
> I haven't written and finished a fanfiction in so long so I'm really rusty so don't judge me too harshly  
> There may be typos cause I'm bad at editing
> 
> I love these two dorks with every fiber of my being and oblivious Hinata is so fun to write  
> Might be a little OOC but whatever


End file.
